


The Last Day

by Akifall



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Character Death, Hopeful Ending, Implied Relationships, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Emil watched as Kainé and Yonah died in front of him.Hundreds of years later, 9S leaves 2B's sword in the place where Emil remembers them.





	The Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say! I've not been a fan of NIER for long. The story really grabbed ahold of me! I played Nier Automata and while I liked the characters, I really missed Kainé and Emil (although I know Emil is in Automata it's not really the same) 
> 
> The snow part in this is basically a reflection of what happened when the 'red dragon' and 'monster' were destroyed in Tokyo. 
> 
> Sorry if I mess up details!

Protect them. 

That was her last request. 

The snow looked pretty on that day.  
The day before everyone fell completely quiet.

The broken down hut, where the two women silently slept, stood a now white chimney.  
A gentle breeze tickled their cheeks, faces glowing in the sudden sunlight.  
For a moment, the older woman opened her eyes, her arm tilting the other into an embrace.  
No breath fell against her neck and mournfully she knew her time was coming to an end.

Kainé reached forward and placed her other hand on the sphere in front of her. It twisted around as though to look at her and she smiled tiredly in response.

“Take care of them.” She mumbled, nodding to the ring of flowers.

She sat back and took hold of Yonah’s hand, eyes shutting as her head lolled against the other before falling still.

The sphere with its face forever trapped as a perpetuating grin, let out a broken cry as the realization of what just happened became apparent.

The snow continued to fall around them, and black marks crept across the women’s bodies.  
The sphere begged for it to stop, to let them be.  
‘Take me to’ he thought. He wanted to reach the place where he knew they’d be waiting.  
Instead he was forced to live. Nobody would smile at him again.  
-  
9S speared the sword into the ground.  
His expression filled with sorrow as he turned his back to it and left it among the beautiful flowers.  
“Goodbye… 2B.” He mumbled heartbreaking as he left.  
-

The sword shifted to one side as Yonah continued to pile Lunar Tears on top of it, but before it fell to the ground Kainé caught it and pulled up a dazed 2B. 

“Careful!” Kainé snapped at the giggling girl before attending to the android.  
“You alright?” She asked as 2B lifted herself up and took in her surroundings. 

“Where am I?” 2B asked.  
The older woman shrugged  
“Hell if I know.” She said before reaching up and brushing the lunar flowers from 2B’s head.

“Damn Yonah, you gonna apologize?” Kainé asked. The younger woman smiled softly swinging her arms to the side shyly.  
“She just looked so pretty.” Yonah replied, eyes sparkling as 2B brought a lunar tear into her hand and examined it.

“Emil... these were the flowers he planted.”  
“Must’ve taken him a while to, Lunar tears are extremely hard to grow.” Yonah commented.  
A silence fell between them as they stared in awe at all the flowers.

“We’re keeping them safe for when he comes home.”  
“He’s already late as it is stubborn brat.” Kainé commented fondly and Yonah nodded in agreement. 

2B closed her hand around the flower, her eyes falling shut for a moment.  
“I’m sure they’re both come home soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sad Note here, I reasoned with myself that Kainé, Yonah and 2B could exist in the same afterlife because none of them are real (as in not human). While 9S isn't either, Emil is.
> 
> Anyway sorry this is so short


End file.
